The Wizard of Oz (Bubbles8218 Version)
Cast Dorothy Gale: Satsuki Kusakabe (My Neighbor Totoro) (In her yellow sundress on the day Mei got lost) Extras with Satsuki: Mei Kusakabe and Kanta Ogaki (My Neighbor Totoro) Toto Gale: Yuki (Female Westie OC) Scarecrow: Pinocchio Extra with Pinocchio: Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) Tin Man: B.E.N. (Treasure Planet) Cowardly Lion: Tiger (An American Tail; In honor of the late Dom DeLuise) Extra with Tiger: Fievel Mousekwitz (An American Tail) Ozma: Kiki (Kiki's Delivery Service) (In homage to "Tangled," but with a magic amulet instead of long hair) Extra with Kiki: Jiji (Kiki's Delivery Service; In honor of the late Phil Hartman, and as Billina) Extra companions: Tombo (Kiki's Delivery Service; His dream is to become a mechanic on flying things and to help find the lost Princess of Oz, and his character will be an OC lover of Ozma’s named Tipper) and the Gangreen Gang (The Powerpuff Girls (1998); Their dream is to own a taco shop, despite being con artists like Nick Wilde in "Zootopia” and they somewhat share the role of Jack Pumpkinhead) Wicked Witch of the West: Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) (Along with her dragon form) Extras with Maleficent: Diablo (Sleeping Beauty) and Hunter J (Pokemon) (As Mombi in homage to "Tangled," and I would imagine Jane Lynch doing her voice instead of that other actress that voiced her in “Pokemon”) Glinda the Good Witch of the North: Blue Fairy (Pinocchio) Good Witch of the South: Cinderella (1950 Version) Wicked Witch of the East (Deceased): Queen Narissa (Enchanted) Munchkins: Toad, Toadette, and Toads (Super Mario Bros. franchise) Munchkin Mayor: Toadsworth (Super Mario Bros. franchise) Emerald City Gatekeeper: Cranky Kong (Donkey Kong Country) Emerald City Cabby: Roger Rabbit Horse of a Different Color: Benny the Cab (Who Framed Roger Rabbit; As a color-changing cab) Emerald City Salon Worker: Jessica Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) Emerald City Guard who becomes moved by Dorothy's sob story: Escargoon (Kirby: Right Back at Ya) Emerald City Citizens: Stays the same Wizard: Wizardmon (Digimon) Winkie Guards: Inca Guards (The Emperor's New Groove) Nikko the Flying Monkey: Aipom (Pokemon; But with wings) Flying Monkeys: Winged Goblins (Little Nemo) Poppies: Aquatic Goblins (Little Nemo) Kalidah: Tamatoa (Moana) Witch's wolves: Wolfos (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time version) Witch's crows: Maleficent's goons (Sleeping Beauty; They'll transform into a giant flying goblin) Witch's bees: Beedrill (Pokemon) Angry Apple Trees: Stays the same Cornfield Crows: Murkrow (Pokemon) Kiki's real parents: Aurora and Phillip (Sleeping Beauty) Aunt Em: Yasuko Kusakabe (My Neighbor Totoro; Mei and Satsuki's mom) Uncle Henry: Tatsuo Kusakabe (My Neighbor Totoro; Mei and Satsuki's dad) Hunk, Hickory, and Zeke: Ed, Double D, and Eddy (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy) Extras with the Eds: The Peach Creek Kids (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy), the Jellybean Scouts (Camp Lazlo), Wreck-It Ralph, and Fix-It Felix Jr. (Wreck-It Ralph) Almyra Gulch: Lady Tremaine (Cinderella (1950)) Extras with Tremaine: Lucifer, Anastasia, and Drizella (Cinderella (1950); And like Cinderella 2 and 3, Anastasia will be reluctant to help put Yuki down, and she'll reveal the truth about Tremaine’s lie of the sheriff’s orders to have Yuki put down off-screen during Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, and Yuki's journey through Oz) Professor Marvel: Professor Samuel Oak (Pokemon) Ruby Slippers: Stays the same Extra magic items given to Mei and Kanta: Topaz Bracelet and Sapphire Hat Extra magic weapon that Satsuki gets: Elemental Sword List of Musical Numbers: 1 Nobody Understands Me (Performed by Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, Yasuko, Tatsuo, and Farmhands) 2 Somewhere Over the Rainbow (Performed by Satsuki) 3 Wonders of the World (Performed by Professor Oak, Satsuki, Kanta, and Mei) 4 Toad Town Musical Sequence (Parody of Munchkinland Musical Sequence) (Performed by Blue Fairy, Cinderella, Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, Toad, Toadette, Toadsworth, and Toads) 5 Follow the Yellow Brick Road/We're Off to See the Wizard (Performed by Toad, Toadette, Toadsworth, and Toads) 6 When Will My Life Begin (Performed by Kiki) 7 Soon As We Get Home (Parody of Soon As I Get Home) (Performed by Satsuki) 8 If I Only Had A Brain/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 1 (Performed by Pinocchio, Jiminy, Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta) 9 Mother Knows Best (Performed by Hunter J) 10 If I Only Had a Heart/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 2 (Performed by B.E.N., Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, Pinocchio, and Jiminy) 11 When Will My Life Begin Reprise 2 (Performed by Kiki) 12 If I Only Had the Nerve/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 3 (Performed by Tiger, Fievel, Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, Pinocchio, Jiminy, and B.E.N.) 13 Journey to the Past/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 4 (Performed by Kiki, Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, Pinocchio, Jiminy, B.E.N., Tiger, Fievel, Jiji, and Tombo) 14 When I See a Misfit Fly (Parody of When I See an Elephant Fly) (Performed by the Gangreen Gang) 15 When I See a Misfit Fly Reprise/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 5 (Parody of When I See an Elephant Fly Reprise) (Performed by Gangreen Gang and Satsuki's Group) 16 Shiny Part 1 (Performed by Tamatoa) 17 Shiny Part 2 (Performed by Tamatoa) 18 Healing Incantation (Performed by Kiki) 19 Mother Knows Best Reprise (Performed by Hunter J) 20 Be Like a Lion (Parody of Be a Lion) (Performed by Satsuki, Kiki, Fievel, and Tiger) 21 Aquatic Goblin Dance (Parody of the Poppies' exotic dance from "The Wiz Live!") (Just music) 22 Optimistic Voices (Performed by Chorus) 23 In the Merry Old Land of Oz (Performed by Satsuki's Group and Emerald City Citizens) 24 If I Were King of the Forest (Performed by Tiger, Satsuki's Group, and Emerald City Citizens) 25 I See the Light (Performed by Satsuki, Kanta, Kiki, and Tombo) 26 Distant Melody (Performed by Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta) 27 Bring Me the Wand (Parody of Bring Me the Broomstick) (Performed by the disguised Wizardmon) 28 We Got It (Song from "The Wiz Live!") (Performed by Satsuki's Group) 29 The Jitterbug (Performed by Satsuki's Group) 30 Magic Items Blues (Parody of Red Shoes Blues) (Performed by Maleficent, Hunter J, and Inca Guards) 31 Somewhere Over the Rainbow Reprise (Performed by Satsuki) 32 If We Only Had a Plan (Performed by Pinocchio, Jiminy, B.E.N., Tiger, Fievel, Tombo, and Gangreen Gang) 33 Healing Incantation Reprise (Performed by Kiki) 34 Ding-Dong the Witch is Dead Emerald City Reprise (Performed by Cast) 35 Already Home (Performed by Blue Fairy, Cinderella, Satsuki's Group, and Emerald City Citizens) 36 Home (The Wiz Live! Version) (Performed by Satsuki) 38 At the Beginning (From "Anastasia") (Performed by Donna Lewis and Richard Marx) (First song at the end credits) 39 Journey to the Past End Credits Version (From "Anastasia") (Performed by Aaliyah) (Second song at the end credits) 40 Somewhere Over the Rainbow Celine Dion Version (Occasional song) (Performed by Celine Dion) (Third song at the end credits) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Problems at Home Chapter 2: Tremaine's Threat/Running Away Chapter 3: Professor Oak's Advice/The Twister Chapter 4: Toad Town/The Journey Begins Chapter 5: Kiki's Life in Hunter J's Tower/Tombo Hired to Find the Lost Princess Chapter 6: Meeting Pinocchio and Jiminy Cricket/Hunter J's Manipulation on Kiki Chapter 7: Meeting B.E.N./Tombo Takes Kiki Out of the Tower Chapter 8: Meeting Tiger and Fievel Mousekwitz/Kiki and Tombo Get to Know Each Other Chapter 9: Meeting Kiki, Jiji, and Tombo/Meeting the Gangreen Gang Chapter 10: Picked on/Magic and Flying Lessons Chapter 11: Snake's Sad Past/Going through the Trench Chapter 12: Tamatoa's Lair/Shiny Part 1 Chapter 13: Rescuing Yuki and Jiji from Tamatoa/Shiny Part 2 Chapter 14: Recovery/Kiki Stands Up to Hunter J Chapter 15: Aquatic Goblins/Arriving at Emerald City Chapter 16: The Lantern Festival/Satsuki's Sob Story Chapter 17: Meeting the Wizard/Going to Fight Maleficent and Hunter J Chapter 18: Fighting Monstrous Obstacles in the Haunted Forest/The Jitterbug Chapter 19: Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, Yuki, and Kiki Captured/Kiki Deceived by Hunter J Chapter 20: Yuki and Jiji Bring Help in the Form of Their Friends/Kiki Discovers the Truth Chapter 21: Final Battle/The Lost Princess Found Chapter 22: The Wizard's True Form Revealed/The Group's Dreams Comes True Chapter 23: There's No Place Like Home/Ending For sequel: Back to Oz (Bubbles8218 Version) For third and final sequel: Kiki of Oz Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes